Masquerade of Feelings
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: It’s December and the annual Winter Bash is coming. Every girl is frolicking on what to wear, who to go with and everything else, though Fuuko Kirisawa isn’t one of them. She then got interested after knowing that the theme was masquerade. Who will she be


**Masquerade of Feelings**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**Author's Notes: **Ohayo, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-san! I'm back to oneshot writing before finishing my multi-chaptered fanfic, **Once in a Blue Moon**. I just want to write a oneshot first before updating! Ehehe... This fanfic is titled **"Masquerade of Feelings"** with its counterpart title, **"Keep Under Wraps"** which means _concealing_. Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary: **It's December and the annual Winter Bash is coming. Every girl is frolicking on what to wear, who to go with and everything else, though Fuuko Kirisawa isn't one of them. She then got interested after knowing that the theme was masquerade. Who will she be going with? Who will she be dancing with?

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

"Fuuko-neechan, welcome back!" little Ganko said as she got the oatmeal cookie from the container. "I heard some news running around from your school."

The long haired wind goddess stole the cookie her adopted little sister got and replied, "What might be that news you heard?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you give me back my cookie." The kid said with a naughty smile.

"You get your own, little puppeteer." Her sister said. "The cookie jar is just beside you."

"gigglesGirls from your school said that the so-called Winter Bash is coming up." She said. "You should go with Tokiya-oniichan."

"Well, I'm going but I'm not really interested about it. Fortunately, Mi-chan isn't around." Fuuko burst in laughter. "…though I have no one to pester."

"Hahaha…hm…nee-chan, what are you going to wear?" Ganko asked.

"I'm going to buy one." Fuuko said. "I'm going with Yan-chan."

"Can I go with you?" she asked. "I'm done with my homework and chores anyways."

"Fine then…dress up and we'll be leaving." Fuuko ordered.

Fuuko and Ganko went to Central park to look for Yanagi who was waiting for them.

"Yani-chan!" Ganko greeted as she saw the brown haired lady.

"My, you're getting prettier Ganko!" Yanagi told Ganko.

"C'mon, let's go ahead then." Ganko said. "Fuu-neechan is waiting for us by the hotdog stand. She said she was hungry so she'll wait there."

The two girls went to the hotdog stand to fetch Fuuko and they went inside the mall for the dress hunt. Yanagi found her perfect gown immediately but Fuuko didn't.

Fuuko tried on a red gown that had a corset and halter style; she said, "Too red and just plain red."

"Too conservative…" she said as she tried on a white tube top gown that had a sort of fur bolero around. "It's also girly and I look like I'm going to a wedding."

"Ah...this is perfect. This dress is classy and daring yet quite conservative. I'll take it." She said finally.

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

"Get your partners right now!" Hanazawa-san, the dance instructor, yelled as she clapped twice as a signal.

"Err…Hime-chan…can you be my partner?" Recca asked shyly.

"Of course Recca-kun!" Yanagi replied with delight.

"Fuuko will be my partner!!" Domon abruptly grabbed Fuuko's hand.

"Uh…sure Domon. She smiled even though she really wanted to dance with Tokiya… just to tease him. But he wasn't around. He went to the US to attend Mifuyu's wedding. (A/N: Yes, Mifuyu's alive!) He's going back to Japan after a few days after the ball.

"Too bad Mikagami-sama isn't around. I wanted to dance with him." One of the second years said. "It would be like in heaven."

"A heaven in torment you should say." Fuuko murmured a little too loud.

"Why, Kirisawa, have you danced with Mikagami-sama?" one of the third years who praised Tokiya like a god.

"No, of course not Shiori…" Fuuko replied. "What I said was not even for your ears to hear. It was just my plain opinion."

"But we have the right to care coz we are part of the Tokiya Mikagami FC (fan club)!" Shiori said and a group of girls squealed. "Explain!"

"Tch… If you say so. Looks equals heaven, attitude equals torment." She explained. "Happy?"

"WE sure are not! Saying bad things to our beloved Tokiya." Shiori dramatically scolded Fuuko.

"Hey, you're just a bunch of fan girls. Don't act as if you are his girlfriends." Fuuko said and left. "… and puh-lease, I'm not interested in your girly challenges."

"No wonder she is such a tomboy. She even disrespects the school's heartthrob. She has no grace or etiquette too." Shiori told the bunch.

"At the dance floor everyone." Hanazawa-sensei commanded.

Everyone gathered at the center of the big hall, going to there places. The music started to play and everyone danced with grace—though Domon wasn't that good. His dancing affected Fuuko's dancing as well. Then his two left feet affected them to topple over.

"What did I tell you? Wasn't I right that she is a klutz?" Shiori whispered to her friends loudly on purpose so every person in the hall could hear.

Everyone grew silent. They were worried if Fuuko would retort or punch Shiori but she just ignored her. They resumed the practice when everything went back to normal.

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

The rain poured down heavily after practice. The bunch decided then to pass by Yanagi's house first until the rain stops. They had soda and chips as snacks and told spooky stories when the power was cut off for about half an hour. It was hopeless for the rain to stop so the guys went ahead while Fuuko will stay in for the night.

"Fuu-chan, I'll just get some beddings okay?" Yanagi said.

"Sure, I'll just follow after a minute or so!" Fuuko replied. "I'll just finish washing the dishes."

_It sure feels weird wearing Yanagi-chan's clothing…everything's girly and conservative…if that's the right term. _She thought.

She was wearing a light pink denim jumper skirt that flowed just above the knee and a white shirt with puffed sleeves and lace along the hem of the sleeves and neckline. Her hair was tied into pigtails.

She finished doing her work so she followed after Yanagi in the guest room that was next to Yanagi's bedroom. She was changing the sheets of the bed.

"There you are…" Yanagi's voice trailed off to a squeal. "Fuu-chan, you're so kawaii!"

"Err…ahaha…" Fuuko just laughed and helped out.

"Oyasumi, rest well." Yanagi bid.

"G'night too Yan-chan." She bid as well.

The next day was sunny yet a cool climate. Yanagi knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in." Yanagi said and went in.

The bed was fixed and the borrowed clothes neatly folded. A note rested on top of the bed.

Yan-chan,

Thanks for letting me stay at your house overnight.

See you later then!

-Fuuko 3

PS I prepared an American breakfast for you.

We need energy! JA!

Yanagi giggled at the thought. She went to the kitchen and saw the plate with eggs, ham and toasts with butter and jam at the table. Also some milk and an apple sat on the table.

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

"Settle down everybody! I'm here for the orientation." The committee president yelled to silence everyone. "As you know guys, the Winter Bash is just an ordinary dance, right? Well things have changed for this year. It's now a masquerade ball. Not the typical disco dancing but a formal one with gowns and especially masks and you may not reveal your identity unless you know each other. Anyways, the cotillion—which you are practicing a few moments ago—will be first in the program. Then there comes the dancing and the final program is the awarding ceremony. The awards as follows: Snow Prince and Snow Princess is awarded for the ones who grabbed the center of attention and the Snow King and Queen or known as Winter Couple is awarded for the ones who also grabbed attention from the people and the cutest pairing around! Oh yeah, food service is blue plate. That's all guys! Have fun!"

The girls that were part of the cotillion went to the other room to fit in their clothes while the guys had their free time since they'll be wearing their own suits. The design was really simple. It was an ice blue floor length formal gown with metallic accent. The master of the ceremony announced the program lineup.

"Without further ado, the cotillion dancers please take the dance floor." He said.

They walked in two lines from the door and took their positions. They curtsied and bowed first and they danced in harmony and sync as the music began to play. In circles, they come and go; swirling round and round and exchanging partners. They ended the dance the same way they started it.

Fuuko appeared after the cotillion wearing a simple black tube gown adorned with a white sash to accent the black. She also wore pearl earrings with a diamond stud beside the pearl. Her long mauve locks were tied into a simple ponytail and were curled in large groups. Her mask was shiny black with silver on the edge.

Yanagi, who was with Fuuko, wore a pink ball gown with empire waist and full skirt trimmed with a white overskirt printed with sakura flowers. She wore a black choker with a gold heart pendant. Her hair was styled in a simple side ponytail. Her mask was pink decorated with gold.

During the past hours, groovy dancing, slow dancing, group dancing happened. After dancing, Fuuko was about to sit down when Domon appeared all sweaty with a bouquet of white flowers from their family's shop. He arrived just this minute so someone replaced him during the cotillion. He was about to give the flowers to Fuuko but he fainted as he saw her.

"Err…thank you." Fuuko said awkwardly to the unconscious Domon.

The teachers and some volunteers helped each other in dragging him in side a car since they can't support his weight and a teacher brought him to a nearby hospital.

"Poor Ishijima, fainting like that because of the _girl_ he saw." Shiori butted in. "You sure are deadly, Kirisawa."

"Tch…Whatever, Inoue. Oh and I forgot to tell you…" Fuuko smirked. "I hope you win Snow Queen…Correction, they should crown you ICE Queen. You're suited for it."

"Ugh… dream whenever you want Kirisawa. I'm outta here." Shiori said and stomped her way out of the crowd.

Fuuko, Yanagi and Recca went to the dance floor together while chatting.

"Hey girls, Inoue is great! She comes here showing up with that FREEZING clothes and ICY personality." Recca said while dancing his way. "Speaking of icy, too bad Mikagami ain't here."

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Mi-chan's icy personality is better than that ice queen."

"Well, you two are surely putting up the attention and a battle. One of you will surely win the Snow Princess award." Yanagi said. "No doubt about it."

"I'll get you two some drinks, I'll be waiting at our table." Recca said and left.

"Fuu-chan, don't you miss Mikagami-kun?" Yanagi asked suddenly.

"I do actually…I miss pestering him ahahaha…" She laughed. "Wanna go back now? The heels are actually killing me."

"Sure, these heels are a pain in the soles of the feet." Yanagi agreed.

On the way back, Shiori purposely stepped on Fuuko's gown. Unfortunately, the cloth was ripped to the knee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Shiori smiled with malevolence shimmering on her eyes. "I guess you have to go home now."

"No worries, you made my night." Fuuko replied with the same smirk on her face.

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

Tokiya went down the car and passed by people in gowns and tuxedos.

"Young Master, your father wishes to see you later." The man in black said.

Tokiya nodded and made his way inside the hall to greet someone with good wishes.

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

Yanagi was followed after Fuuko who was going to make her comeback from the dress fiasco moments ago. Yanagi helped Fuuko cut her gown and sash evenly to create a new short dress. Fuuko sat beside Yanagi who seated by Recca.

"I never knew you were a gentleman, Recca." Fuuko teased.

Yanagi went along with her friend, "Yes, Fuu-chan's right. It's unusual."

Recca laughed and said, "I'm just unpredictable, ladies. I'm charming too, ya know."

They fell into a good laugh.

A few seconds later, the lights went dim. Soft music echoed inside the big hall. The small band played a tune for the couples.

"Yanagi, do you want to dance with me?" Recca said with a deep red blush that can be hardly seen.

"Excuse us, Fuu-chan." Yanagi stood up with Recca hand in hand.

"Sure, go ahead lovebirds with tomato heads." Fuuko smiled, seeing the couple blushing deeply.

There she was all alone. Domon was in the hospital, Recca and Yanagi are dancing and Tokiya in the US. She sat there playing her drink.

"May I have this dance, Fuuko-chan?" a man with short brown hair and a white mask asked her.

"Yes, indeed." She replied with a warm smile.

She stood up and went to the dance floor with the young man. They glided in the dance floor with her happy smiles. They seemed to be floating in the air.

Once in your life you find someone  
who will turn your world around  
pick you up when you're feeling down

Everyone cleared the dance floor for the two. They looked like a pair of a god and a goddess.

"May I know who you are?" Fuuko asked.

"You already know me Fuuko…" He smiled. "But it may be hard for you to know."

"Your voice sounds familiar but…" she said. "But I don't know…"

Say you'll stay, by my side  
Tonight, I've waited for tonight  
I've waited all my life to be here where we are  
with you here in my arms

"Thank you for asking me to dance with you." She continued.

"I should thank you for accepting my request." He said.

You just don't realize  
how much I love you.

"No problem…" she smiled.

"I came by to tell you, thank you, for everything." He said.

"I guess we better take a seat right now." She sighed. "Someone's here ready to steal the scene."

Shiori was there; ready to steal the scene from Fuuko.

"Dancing the tango with Soccer Captain Kim is Inoue Shiori!" The MC said.

Every dance ended and the awarding ceremony began.

"Good eve folks! Before we end the evening, let us present the awardees for this year!" he (MC) said. "For the Snow Princess award, the award goes to…"

**xoxo ToFuu xoxo**

"Really, the awarding ceremony for the Snow Princess was perfect!" Fuuko stretched her arms.

"Yeah, little miss ICE Queen Shiori got the spot." Yanagi said. Who knew she could be mean too.

"But Domon as Snow Prince?!"Recca laughed nonstop. "That big ape sure stole some attention when he fainted."

"Fuu-chan, Tokiya-kun, you two won the Winter Couple award. What could you say? They said it has magical powers. They say those who win that award lives happily forever. And I believe that it's true." Yanagi said quite convincingly.

Fuuko was already blushing and Tokiya's face was already sweating.

"Oh yeah, Mi-chan, why did you go back earlier than expected?" Fuuko questioned.

"Why do you ask? Am I not allowed to go back earlier?" Tokiya replied.

"Well, did you go back earlier because of the dance?" she insisted on asking.

"No." he answered without hesitation.

_I wonder if Mi-chan meant what he said to me on the dance floor… _ Fuuko thought.

_The real reason why I came home earlier because Mifuyu-neechan told me to go back earlier for you…_he thought. _And you are lucky. I didn't hesitate on nee-chan's request coz I wanted to see you too._

xoxo ToFuu xoxo

**Author's notes:** So how was it? Just click the GO button and i wanna know what you think...:)


End file.
